I'm with you
by IrishSaints
Summary: Songfic to Avril Lavigne's I'm With You. Kind of an AU. The gang as teens. Chapter 2 last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm with You**

** Author's Note: The italics are the lyrics and thoughts, and the bold is the text message. I know, you're all thinking, what? Just read it and you'll find out. This is kind of A/U… it's more of the gang when they were teenagers. Ok, read on**!!

**Disclaimer: Have Elliot and Olivia professed their undying love to each other yet? If not, then they aren't mine. Oh, and neither is the song ****I'm with You****. That belongs to Avril Lavigne.**

**Chapter 1**

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here_

_By now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's_

_No sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?…_

15 year old Olivia Benson sat on the hard ground of Central Park in just jeans, a light sweatshirt, and her favorite navy blue rain jacket. She had, once again, run off after her mother had almost broken her arm in yet another one of her drunken rages. Now she was sitting under a tree by the Balto statue, waiting for her boyfriend Luke to show up. It was almost 11: 45 at night, and the sky threatened rain, but Olivia knew Luke didn't care. Or at least, didn't used to care. She had called him at 11:00 that night, asking him to meet her at Central Park by the Balto statue. Now, almost an hour later, Luke still hadn't shown up. Olivia felt something wet hit her head, and then again. She looked up at the menacing sky and realized it had started to rain. _Fabulous,_ she thought sarcastically, as she drew her hood up. She wasn't normally one to worry quite so much about Luke; she knew he could take care of himself. But it wasn't like him to be an hour late. She shivered in the cold, crisp October rain, and pulled her jacket closer around her body, while drawing her legs up to her chest to keep warm. Around midnight, Olivia decided she had just about had enough when she felt her cell phone vibrate twice quickly. She opened it and read the text message:

**Sorry.**

**Luke**

Olivia sighed and put her phone back in her jeans pocket as she headed for the road. That wasn't just a 'I'm-sorry-I-didn't-show-up' sorry. That was a 'we're-finished' sorry. She was so deep in thought that she almost didn't notice when she ran headlong into someone else as she walked past the zoo.

"Ow. Sorry about that." Olivia muttered.

"Nah, it's ok. Deep thinking does that to you. You ok?" Olivia looked up at to see who she had run into and couldn't believe she had almost kept walking. This boy was a real life Greek God. Only, he was Irish, she could tell. He had a mixture of icy and cerulean blue eyes, and a short crew type hair cut. He couldn't have been more than 16 or 17. Olivia grinned.

"Yeah…well, as ok as I can be. How about you?" she asked, wanting to make sure she hadn't hurt him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, you know, sitting here thinking. You too?" he asked, flashing an amazing smile. Olivia couldn't help but smile also.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh, "Just kind of trying to deal with some stuff. I'm Olivia, by the way. Olivia Benson." She replied, sticking out her hand.

"Elliot Stabler. Want to talk about it?" he asked, shaking her hand. Olivia thought for a moment, then shook her head, brown and blonde streaked hair falling into her face.

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind." Elliot shrugged.

"What are you doing out here so late by yourself anyway?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Olivia grinned playfully.

_God she's got a gorgeous smile,_ Elliot thought, returning the smile.

"Well, I asked you first, so go ahead."

"Fine," she huffed in mock annoyance, "I was meeting my so-called 'boyfriend'. Then he decided to end us, via text message. So now I get to look forward to going to back home." She finished sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "What's your excuse?"

"I needed some space from my parents. My mom hates me for being a guy in general, and my old man just hates me in general. He likes to beat on me when he can." Elliot said, shrugging and turning to look at the seals playing in the zoo.

"Boy do I know what that's like." Olivia muttered darkly.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Elliot replied, turning back to look at her, almost challenging her a little.

"My mom's an alcoholic, and my dad…well, I'd rather not go into that. Whoever the prick is, he sure as hell doesn't deserve to be called my father." Olivia grimaced, then shivered again. Elliot automatically took off his jacket and laid it over her shoulders. Olivia was touched by the gesture, but opened her mouth to speak. Elliot cut her off before she could say anything though.

"I'll be fine. I swear, I will be. Come on, I'll walk you home." He said, putting his arm out for her to link through his. Olivia hesitated.

"I'd rather not…"

"What, have me walk you home?"

"No. Go home. I'd like to walk with you, but just not to my place. Anywhere but there." Elliot nodded, understanding what she was trying to say.

"We'll go to my place then. It's probably closer anyway."

"I thought you said…"

"I said I needed space. I never said they were there. Both of my parents are out of town for two days, and my younger sisters are at sleepovers. The only person there is my older sister Cara, and she won't mind, I promise. Now come on, let's get you warm and dry."

Olivia grinned and linked her arm through Elliot's.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you, take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new?_

_I don't know who you are, but I,_

_I'm with you…_

**Ok, so that was the first chapter…the song isn't done yet, as you may have guessed, so the 2****nd**** chapter will be the 2****nd**** part of the song.**

**Reviews are welcome!! Please don't bash me, or else I'll throw melons at you. Or, as gigletrig puts it, I'll throw a Meloni at you!! Muhahaha! Ok, I'm done.**

**Nell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Elliot and Liv haven't made out on set yet, so they aren't mine. Oh and neither is the song, I'm With You. That's Avril Lavigne's.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys!! Here's chapter 2!!**

**I'm with you**

**Chapter 2**

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here, I know?_

_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one like to _

_Be alone_

Olivia walked through the doors of Union Bay Public School on her first day of high school, looking for her homeroom, Mr. Turner's room. She quickly found her locker, and was getting her books for her next couple of classes when someone leaned against the locker next to hers. 

" Hey gorgeous. What's a pretty thing like you doing all by yourself?" A male's voice said. Olivia slammed her locker shut and turned to the loser talking to her.

" Shove off, prick. If you think you can 'get some' just by sweet talking me, think again." She spat.

"Mmm…fiesty. That's how I like 'em." The boy said, moving in closer. Olivia was about to slap him when someone shoved him up against the locker.

"Hey Matthews, keep your hands to yourself dickweed. When a girl says shove off, she means shove off. Now get out of here. I don't want to see you anywhere near Olivia again." It was Elliot. Matthews glared at Elliot but walked off, rubbing a sore shoulder.

"You ok?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Olivia let out a sigh of relief.

"You know where you're going?" he asked, walking with her down the now almost empty hallway.

"Uhm, yeah. Mr. Turner's room."

"Awesome! Me too. What's your first class?"

" English with Mr. McKay."

"Nice. Same here. Come on, let's get inside before we're marked late." He took her ran and they ran down the hall to Mr. Turner's room.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Stabler. Ms. Cabot's got a seat with your name on it. And you are?" Mr. Turner asked, turning to Olivia.

"Olivia Benson."

" Nice to meet you Ms. Benson. Please take a seat behind Ms. Cabot. Ok everyone, settle down. Announcements are starting." Mr. Turner said, addressing the entire class. As the announcements began, Alex turned around in her seat.

"Hey, I'm Alex. I see you've already met Elliot. You must be new here, since I've never seen you before." She said, grinning. Olivia laughed.

"Yeah. I'm new to Union Bay, but not to New York. City girl born and raised!" Olivia replied proudly. Alex smiled again.

"Where'd you go before this?"

"A private school on the Upper East Side." Alex's demeanor suddenly changed.

"Oh, ok I get it now. Spoiled little rich girl who wanted to see what public school was like," She said with a hint of jealousy in her voice, "You probably get everything you want, huh?" Olivia scoffed.

"Hardly. Why don't you try to get to know me before you judge me?"

"Maybe because you're not worth getting to know. You'll just take off and go back to your slutty little rich friends."

" Hey Alex! Lay off. Liv only went there because her grandmother paid for it. Her mom's an-" Olivia shot Elliot a look that said, "Don't say anything, please!"

"Alex, just take a chill pill for a bit. Sorry about her. She's just a little annoyed at anyone who comes from private school, because to her, they're all the same. Rich kids who think they can get away with anything. I'm John, by the way. John Munch." Said the boy who was sitting behind Olivia.

"Olivia Benson. Who're you?" She asked, turning to the other guy sitting behind Elliot.

"Odafin Tutuola."

"What?"

"Call me Fin. Everyone else does." He said with a laugh. Just then, the bell rang, sparing Olivia from any further embarrassment from the teachers.

"Hey Olivia, where are you headed to next?" Fin asked.

"English with Mr. McKay. Elliot has him too." She replied.

"Alright cool. But hey, just watch out for his girlfriend, Kathy. She can be a bit…" Fin trailed off, unsure of the right word.

"Possessive." Alex and John called out together as they headed in the opposite direction, holding hands. Olivia laughed. "Are they a couple or something?"

"Yeah, pretty much. And by the way Fin, Kathy is now an old girlfriend." Elliot said, walking up and putting his arm around Olivia's shoulder. She grinned and looked up at him.

"Seriously? Nice. I never liked her anyway. Why though?" Fin asked, laughing.

" She was too possessive. She was constantly second-guessing me. I couldn't stand it anymore." He said as the three of them walked upstairs to English.

Olivia gave a small smile. " My last boyfriend was like that sometimes."

"Annoying, ain't it?" Fin said.

"You bet. Now come, we're going to be late." Olivia said, looking at the clock. With that, the three of them ran to English.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

**6 months later...A/N- Alex and Liv best friends now**

_(oh) Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah……_

Elliot opened his front door to find a battered and bruised Olivia waiting on his doorstep. She was shivering from the falling snow, and didn't have a jacket.

"Oh my God. Livia, what happened to you? Come here, get inside. What are you doing without a jacket?" he asked, as he shut the door behind her quietly, wrapping his arms around her to try and warm her up.

" My mom's drunk again," she muttered, on the verge of tears. Elliot handed her a jacket and draped a blanket around her shoulders. Just then, a loud, angry voice came from somewhere in the house.

" ELLIOT DANIEL STABLER!! Get your ass up here, NOW!" Elliot cringed.

" I'll be right back. Stay down here." He said, running upstairs. Olivia nodded and sat down on the couch. She snuggled into the jacket Elliot had handed her. It even smelled like him. She knew she loved him, that was for sure. But she wasn't sure if he felt the same way. She knew he was over Kathy, even if she still flirted with him, but she didn't want to get rejected and ruin their friendship. Elliot came back downstairs, sighing. He made a detour through the kitchen and came back out with an ice pack. He gently put the ice pack to her face and held it there. She winced and gave a small hiss of pain.

"Sorry," Elliot said, "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Eh…not so much anymore. It did a lot at first though." She replied, giving him a small smile back.

"Think you can walk?"

"I made it here, didn't I? Sure, but why?" She asked, laughing lightly. Elliot sighed.

"Let's just say that my dad isn't in the best of moods. I'd rather not have you here. Let's go over to Fin's place."

"Will he mind?"

"Nah. He lets me crash there all the time. It just makes everything more enjoyable with you there Liv." He grinned and stood up, holding out his hand for Olivia to take. She smiled and took his hand. Together they quickly walked the two blocks to Fin's apartment.

"Hey Fin, it's Elliot. I've got Liv with me, and we need a place to crash. Let us up." Elliot said into the speaker when they arrived at Fin's building.

" It's open!" Came Fin's voice. They walked in quickly and got on the elevator. Olivia was quiet on the ride up and Elliot sensed something was wrong.

"Liv? You ok?"

"Mhm. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Olivia looked at him with soft eyes.

"El, I'm always ok when I'm with you." She said gently. He looked at her, then quickly and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Sorry," he said after pulling away, "I shouldn't have." Olivia put a finger to his lips.

"Don't be. I'm not." She replied, kissing him back. As the elevator stooped, and they walked down the hall to Fin's apartment, Elliot spoke.

"Hey Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you.

" I love you too, El."

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are, but I,_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you…_

**So?? What'd you think?? Reviews are welcome!! Bashing is not, and might result in melon throwing!!**

**Nell**


End file.
